monster__strikefandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Abilities
Monster abilities are innate passive effects that increase damage, heal, prevent damage or have other effects. Monsters can have multiple effects, some of which only take effect for a turn if a gauge shot is properly activated. Abilities via official monster strike guide(http://us.monster-strike.com/gameguide/strikers_guide/abilities.html) and http://xn--eckwa2aa3a9c8j8bve9d.gamewith.jp/ Demonsbane see Slayer: Affects demons and demonmancers. Drone/Shield Breaker Shield Breakers deal 200x damage against shields, 4.5x damage against drones, and 4.5x against warp creators. Drone Breaker deals 200x times damage against drones and 4.5x damage against shields. Flight * Grants immunity from mines, earthquake attacks, and other ground-based hazards. ** note: mines that finish their countdown can still hurt fliers Mine Sweeper * Monsters with mine sweeper will safely remove any mines they pass over. * In addition, removed mines will be stored as "charges" on the monster, up to 4 charges (passing over further mines will still remove them, but no additional charges will be stored.) ** When a monster has a mine stored, the next attack(touching a monster while moving) will expend a mine charge to deal 1.5x the monster's normal attack damage.Ability Mechanics. GameWith http://xn--eckwa2aa3a9c8j8bve9d.gamewith.jp/article/show/4058 ** mine charges will persist through areas ** - gamewidth reference site seems to imply further effects, but translation unclear Null ______ Monsters with Nullify abilities are resistant against certain hazards. Examples include: - Null Damage Wall (renders damage walls harmless) - Anti Gravity Barrier (ignores gravity slowdown effects completely) - Null Warp (negates the effects of warp portals) Recovery Restores HP on contact with allies. Examples include Recovery and Recovery S. Recovery restores a percentage of your teams maximum hp depending on how many of your allies are touched (each ally can only be touched once). Resistance Resistance grants a 30% damage reduction from specific elements. (Ex: Fire Resistance) This effect stacks with normal elemental resistances (grass vs water). Slayer Monsters with Slayer abilities deal extra damage to foes of the designated class or element. Examples include: - Fiend Slayer (deals increased damage to Fiend monsters) - Wood Slayer (deals increased damage to Wood monsters) - Demonsbane (deals increased damage to both Demon and Demon Mancer monsters) There are multiple levels of the slayer effect: * Slayer: +50% * Slayer M: +100% * Slayer L: +150% * Slayer EL: +200% The Slayer damage boost affectsSlayer Mehanics, GameWith. http://xn--eckwa2aa3a9c8j8bve9d.gamewith.jp/article/show/4537: * Normal Attacks * Bump Combos ** Including s''econdary bump combos gained from ascension'' * Strike Shots ** the "sends them flying" portion of "bash on contact" strike shots and meteor effects(unsure?) are also not affected by slayer note: if the slayer ability is gained from a successful gauge shot, then that monster's bump combo and strike shot are not affected. (needs testing: does gauge shot slayer affect the monster's own bump combo if triggered via blast?) Important Note: '''Enemies can also have boosted damage via Slayer abilities' if they are listed as having them(not as a gauge shot). Take care to note if the bosses you are fighting have slayer abilities effective against your team.'' Non-combat Abilities Monsters with Fusion abilities include Expies (Expies, Nexpies, Deluxpies, and Maxpies) and Morlings (Mormites, Morlyfes, and Morquiks). Expies and Morlings have the ability to grant EXP and Bonus Stats, respectively, when fused to other monsters. "Money Turtles" have an ability that allows them to be sold for very large amounts of gold. ReferencesCategory:Reference Category:Gameplay